


The Week Together: The Last Night

by Persephone_orchids



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_orchids/pseuds/Persephone_orchids
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have just finished their third date, and you know what happens after the third date.A smutty one-shot, picking up where my story 'The Week Together' left off. Barely any plot, so if you're here only for the lemons, you don't need to read the other story.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Week Together: The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Lucy stood in the doorway of her bedroom, her fingers intertwined with Natsu’s. She lifted herself onto her toes, pressing her lips against his. 

“I had a really good time tonight,” she whispered huskily. 

“I have some ideas on how you can say thank you,” Natsu throatily rasped against her lips.

She cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well, I guess you’ll just have to show me,” she said, capturing his lips.

She walked backwards towards the bed, pulling Natsu by his collar, her lips never leaving his. Natsu’s hands firmly gripped her hips, pulling her into him. When the back of Lucy’s knees hit the edge of the bed, she fell onto it, yanking Natsu down with her. Natsu braced himself on his elbows, positioning himself between Lucy’s knees. Her kisses became more desperate as she wove her fingers through his hair, sucking at his bottom lip. Natsu broke the kiss to stand up and shrug his blazer off, letting it fall to the floor. He grabbed Lucy by the waist and flipped her so that she was now on her stomach. Her exposed back looked soft and inviting. Natsu knelt over her, dipping his head to the base of her neck. He kissed a trail down to her lower back, until he met the edge of her dress. He growled at the interruption and tugged the offending fabric. 

He slipped an arm under Lucy and pulled her up, so that she too was now on her knees, her back flush against his chest. Natsu brought his lips to her neck, biting her before soothing it over with a swipe of his tongue. Lucy’s hands wound behind her, holding Natsu’s head to her neck, while his hands slowly peeled the black dress of her shoulders. She released her hold of him so that the straps could slip off her arms, before gently pushing back against Natsu, indicating that she wanted him to get off the bed. 

He acquiesced, standing up as Lucy hopped down and turned to face him. Her dress was now being held up solely by her ample breasts. Natsu’s mouth began to water as the creamy mounds heaved. He prayed for the dress to slip off, desperate for what lay beneath the black fabric. Lucy, however, had other ideas. She swayed her hips as she closed the distance between her and Natsu. Her hands went to his shirt collar as her lips went to his throat. 

Just as Natsu had trailed kissed down her back, Lucy began to trail kisses down his chest. When she reached the first button, she bit it, yanking it off the shirt with her teeth. She let it tumble from her lips and clatter to the ground. Natsu hissed as Lucy swiped her tongue over the newly exposed skin. She repeated this action over and over -- biting of a button, licking his chest -- until she reached his belt. She stood up and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. As her lips attacked his, her hands ran up and down his defined abdomen. She trailed her tongue along his jaw, tasting his salty skin. She slowly dragged her tongue down his throat, across his chest. She paused at each nipple, flicking them with her tongue before licking a path down his abs. When she reached his V, she bit down over the skin there, tugging it into her mouth. Her hand palmed his erection as she sucked that spot on his hip. When she sat back, she saw a pretty purple bruise forming there. Satisfied at having marked him, she stood up.

“Sit,” she rasped.

Natsu took his place on the bed, watching as Lucy seductively, tantalisingly, pulled her dress off her tits. After an agonisingly long time, Lucy let the dress fall off her breasts, and she held the material at her waist. Natsu licked his lips and was about to stand up to touch her when she shook her head. Natsu sat back, his erection now painfully tight in his trousers. She pulled the dress down lower, past her tiny waist and over her flared hips. Then, with a cheeky smile, she let it fall off all the way. Natsu’s jaw hit the floor. The gorgeous celestial mage stood in nothing but the skimpy black thong he’d seen the other day.

“Fu--fuck, Luce,” Natsu gasped.

Lucy smirked. She sauntered up to him, her tits bouncing as she moved, and sank down to her knees between his legs. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” she said, gazing at the tent in his pants. She fumbled with the belt, before eventually pulling it undone. Natsu helped her get his pants off him, leaving him naked and very hard. Lucy gently ran her finger from the head of his dick down to the base. She skimmed her finger over his balls before placing hot, wet kisses on them. She ran her finger over his tip, picking up the first drop of precum that formed there. She looked up at Natsu, watching as he stared at her hungrily. She stuck the tip of her finger into her mouth, sucking the salty liquid off. Natsu moaned softly as he watched her. His soft moan became instantly louder when she wrapped her lips around his head, swirling her tongue at the tip. 

“Shit,” Natsu groaned as he bucked his hips. Lucy sank her head lower, taking in as much of his big cock as she could. She took him deep into her throat, before she sat up gasping. 

“Sorry,” Natsu mumbled guiltily. He felt bad that she had gagged.

“Natsu,” Lucy called throatily, “of all the things I love about you, your cock definitely makes the top 3. Don’t apologise.” She instantly had her mouth back on his dick, which seemed to have gotten harder after what she said. She bobbed her head in earnest, working the base of his shaft with her hands. She ran her tongue along his dick, pausing at the tip to lick the precum, before wrapping her lips around him once more. She felt him hit the back of her throat, and she hummed, sending vibrations along his cock. 

“Shit, Luce, you gotta get your mouth off my dick,” Natsu had his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. “I don’t want to cum yet,” he moaned. Lucy reluctantly let his cock go. Natsu scooped her up into his arms and deposited her on the bed. He positioned himself between her knees, peppering her inner thighs with soft nibbles. Lucy squirmed under him, needing his mouth elsewhere. He threw one arm over her waist to hold her down as he continued his ministrations. He kissed his way to her centre, the lacy black fabric now dripping from her arousal. He pressed her nose against her warmth, inhaling her musky sweet scent. He kissed her wet core, his tongue tasting her juices as they leaked off her panties.

He moved up, straddling her waist as he squeezed her tits. He caught her nipples and tweaked them, causing her to arch off the mattress. He captured one bud in his mouth, while his hand played with the other. He sucked at it and gently bit it before turning his attention to the other one. Leaning back, he positioned himself such that his erection was neatly lined up between her breasts. Lucy pushed her tits together, encasing Natsu’s dick between them. The soft mounds surrounding his dick felt like heaven. Natsu began gently rocking himself back and forth, his precum smearing over Lucy’s breasts. Lucy watched as he fucked her tits, her panties now sodden from desire. She began involuntarily rolling her hips, desperate for some kind of pressure against her aching clit. Natsu felt her move and reached one hand back. He slipped it into her panties, and, finding her clit, he began circling it. He continued to thrust his dick between Lucy’s tits as he rubbed her clit. Lucy began whimpering, jerking her hips against his hand. Natsu could feel how wet her was. He brought his hand to his face and licked his fingers, swirling her juice around his tongue. The taste of her made his mouth water. He removed his dick from between her breasts, sliding down till his face was positioned in front of her centre.

Natsu growled, pushing her panties aside and swiping his tongue across her slit, needing to taste her more deeply. Lucy moaned, fisting his hair as she rolled her hips. Natsu flicked his tongue over her slit once more before capturing her clit between his lips. He gently tugged at the nub, toying with it using his tongue. One hand crept up to fondle her breast, squeezing it before rolling the nipple between his fingers. He used his other hand to slip a finger into her pussy, curling it inside her as more of her sweet juice flooded his tongue. He added a second finger, pumping in and out of her as the clit play continued. Lucy’s moans got louder as she began bucking her hips aggressively, fucking herself on his hand.

“Mo--more, Natsu, please” she mewled.

Natsu smiled, gently nipping her pussy lips before adding a third finger. He sat back to watch her as he vigorously pumped his fingers into her. Lucy was holding her breasts and tweaking her nipples as she swiveled her hips. Lucy fucking herself on his hand as she played with her tits was by far the hottest thing Natsu had ever seen. The hand that wasn’t buried in Lucy’s pussy was now wrapped around his shaft as he jerked himself off to the sight of his girlfriend approaching her climax. He pressed his thumb against her clit, and Lucy’s vision went white. Her back arched off the bed as she screamed his name.

Before she had a chance to recover, Natsu pulled his fingers out of her and drove his cock into her wet pussy. He ripped her black thong off, throwing the tattered cloth to the floor. Lucy gasped at the sudden intrusion, but immediately began moving her hips, meeting Natsu’s thrusts. He gripped her hips as his cock moved in and out of her warmth. Lucy pulled him down, her tongue slipping into his mouth as he pistoned his massive dick into her dripping sex. He laid his forehead against hers as he continued fucking her relentlessly. Lucy’s hand reached between them to rub her clit as he pounded her. 

“Harder,” she mewled. Natsu complied, lifting her hips off the bed until she was braced solely on her upper back and shoulders. Natsu stood over her, aligning his dick to her core, and he drove down. The new angle allowed Natsu hit her spot more deeply, and he began plowing her. His pelvic bone hit Lucy’s clit with every thrust as he slammed into her. Lucy was incoherently moaning, as she felt her second orgasm approach. Her walls started tightening around Natsu, and the man quickly pulled out. 

She glared at him, but he only smirked.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he winked. He sat down, legs outstretched, and pulled Lucy onto his lap. She sank down on his dick, and with it firmly buried within her, Natsu kissed her. He began slowly bucking his hips, as Lucy rolled her own. Her clit brushed against his coarse hair, sending jolts of pleasure through her. They kissed each other deeply as they began moving their hips faster. Natsu kneaded her plump butt, rocking her into him. Lucy ground herself on his shaft, while he thrust into her with short, intense strokes. 

“Luce, I’m gonna cum,” Natsu grunted. His thrusts got rougher. She clung to him, moaning desperately in his ear as he fucked her. She rubbed her clit against him, urging herself towards her orgasm. Pleasure crashed over her as her body began spasming. Her hold on Natsu tightened as her walls squeezed his dick, milking it. Feeling Lucy’s pussy clench his cock triggered Natsu’s orgasm as he emptied his seed into her with a groan.

  
When the shudders of their orgasms passed, Lucy leaned back to look at Natsu. Both of them were sweaty, and their eyes sparkled with post-sex euphoria. 

“Fuck,” Natsu whispered, grinning at the blonde.

“Fuck,” Lucy agreed. “You should’ve spent a week at my house a long time ago if it meant we’d be doing this,” she panted, out of breath.

“I never want to stop having sex with you,” Natsu gasped, kissing her hotly. Lucy moaned appreciatively. 

"I'm gonna hold you to that," she whispered, licking the outer shell of his ear. 

Lucy felt him get hard inside her once more. “What say, Luce? Ready for round two?” He asked with a playful grin. Lucy captured his lips and ground herself against him in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some real steamy yumminess! If you're here after reading The Week Together, was this a satisfying conclusion? And if you're here without having read it, you really should. It's packed with fluffy goodness!


End file.
